


Frame Me Up On Your Walls

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula's never been very good at leaving Gamora alone when she needs to study, especially not when they're the only one in the dorms on a weekend night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame Me Up On Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that wouldn't get out of my head, and I couldn't help but write it.   
> WRITE ALL THE FEMSLASH IN FEBRUARY!  
> Hope you like it!

“Are you honestly going to do that _now_?” Nebula could hardly keep the disbelief from her voice, sprawled out on she and Gamora’s roommate’s futon, the other two girls having ditched for the weekend to go home. The tips of Nebula’s fingers played with the hem of Gamora’s tank top, making the other woman smack her hand away once goosebumps began to rise, shooting Nebula a tepid look.

“Yes. I have a big exam due--Neb,” she groaned as the woman’s lips descended where her fingers had once skated. “C’mon. I really have to study.”

“You’re sure? It’s a Saturday night.” Nebula reminded her, and Gamora felt her roommate’s and best friend’s smile burn against her skin. Her breathing grew labored and uneven, especially as Nebula crawled up to straddle just below her hips. Gamora groaned, lips parting and shuddering as she felt Nebula’s long, able fingers make their way further north. She’d seen them dismantle a computer, her prized XBox, and various other machines in moments, and now those same fingers were ably working away the aches and strain just under her shoulderblades. It was heaven, even if it wasn’t conducive to memorizing legal cases involving women’s rights of the early 1900s.

“I know. I can’t fail it,” Gamora insisted.

“You won’t. You never do.” Nebula sighed and leaned in so she could place her warm lips against the base of Gamora’s neck.

“And now that you _said something_ I will. Thanks.” Gamora’s smile was wry when she turned her head just far enough to see Nebula roll her eyes, sticking her tongue out. Gamora couldn’t help but laugh, her body shuddering with the noise.

“I mean it, I have to study.”

“So study.” Nebula shrugged.

“I can’t with your hands on me.”

“Why not?” It only made Neb dig her fingers harder into one particular knot just to the right of Gamora’s spine, and the action drew a long, breathy moan from Gamora’s body, as if the other woman had reached into her very soul to pull it out.

She was flipped over onto her back before she could very well blink, thin arms pinned at her side. Gamora looked fierce above her, eyes bright enough to take her breath away, tanned skin that Nebula worshiped every evening tinged with a flush that Neb knew reached all the way down to her navel, making her mouth water as she thought about it.

“I can’t study when you do that,” Gamora play growled, shoving back a piece of her two-toned hair that had fallen in her face, rolling her hips against Nebula’s. Beneath her, Nebula’s hips met it, hiking her legs around Gamora’s waist so they could grind closer until Gamora’s movements stuttered.

“So why don’t we have a little _fun_ first, then you get to study. You have to have some fun this weekend.”

Gamora’s dark eyes searched Nebula’s blue ones, and though she did her best to keep from smiling, she couldn’t help the quirk that tipped her lips upwards. “Just once.” She insisted, already releasing Nebula’s wrists in favor of slipping her own shirt off. Nebula surged up to claim the other woman’s lips with her own, fingers hastening to undo the buttons of her blouse. They’d see about that.

 

 


End file.
